1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to driving monitoring technology and, more particularly, to a vehicle detecting system and a vehicle detecting method adapted for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Some drivers would like to overtake other vehicles or change lanes, especially when the traffic is heavy, which results in many accidents.
Therefore, what is needed is a vehicle detecting system to overcome the described shortcoming.